Mosquito Bites
by Leca B
Summary: It took her weeks to make him stop doing mosquito noises every time she passed by. DracoGinny pointless fluff.


**A/N: **Hello! This is a quick and pointless scene I thought up when I was in a crazy DracoGinny phase, hating Harry and everything. I've managed to get it under control and now I can proudly say that I'm balancing HarryGinny and DracoGinny in my heart just fine. I'm putting it up because it's fun. I pulled it together in, like, five minutes, but I'm retardedly fond of it. Tell me what you think.

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine. This little alley in Hogwarts is.**

P.S. English is not my first language. If you spot any mistakes, give me a shout out and I'll fix it. Have fun!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mosquito Bites**

**.**

**.**

**.**

She had managed to escape her friends and her annoying brother, and finally get out of the Great Hall. She rushed down the corridor with a stupid smile on her face. She had just passed an alley when she felt herself being grabbed by the wrist and swiftly twirled into it. She squealed loudly and started laughing because she knew who it was. Ginny leaned against the stone wall and lifted her head in time to catch his lips.

"Hi." She managed to say, before his hands flew to her waist and wrapped around it, pulling her closer. She wrapped her arms around his neck and for a minute she let herself get lost. And then she heard it.

"Ginny!" they broke the kiss with a groan.

"Oh, please!" Ginny whined.

"I swear, Ginevra, I'm going to kill him." Draco growled.

"I won't stop you."

"Alright." He stepped out of their embrace "I'll just go there, kill him real quick and come back." He made mention to walk out, and she pulled him back, laughing.

"No." she mumbled giggling, pushing him against the wall and standing on her tip toes to kiss him.

"I thought you said you wouldn't stop me."

"You can kill him later."

"I can live with that." He muttered, leaning in to kiss her again.

"Ginny! Are you there?"

"Oh, come on, Potty!" he complained.

"He's been acting like this since summer break! It's so stupid!" she hissed, grabbing his shoulders and leaning against his arm to peek out into the corridor. Sure enough, Harry was standing there, looking as lost as a first year. Draco twirled her back until Harry was hidden from her view.

"It's not stupid. He fancies you." He stopped for a minute, and then corrected. "Actually, it IS stupid, since you fancy me." He finished arrogantly, leaning in for a kiss she dodged.

"Conceited much?"

"Realistic, love."

"You're a jerk."

"And you like me." He flashed her a dazzling smile, she sighed exaggeratedly.

"Are you that insecure that you need me to confirm it every five seconds?" she teased.

"Why, you! I'll show you insecure!" he growled playfully, pushing her against the opposite wall and kissing her passionately, putting his hands in her thighs and lifting her off the floor.

"Ginny!"

"If we ignore him, he'll go away." Draco mumbled, kissing her neck. She threw her head back and moaned. "But you know what I don't get?" He asked against her skin.

"What?" she asked in an almost squeaky voice.

"Why don't you dump him for good? Like, crush his silly romantic dreams and tell him you're not interested?" she steadied her arms on his shoulders and pulled him closer.

"I know he's very annoying, and sometimes I really wish he would stop pissing me off. But at the same time… Seeing him running after me like a puppy, it's kind of… Funny." She admitted. His head snapped up, and he looked at her with his eyebrows raised. She clapped a hand over her mouth. "Oh, God. I'm horrible. That's horrible. Is that too horrible?" his lips stretched in a predatory grin.

"No. It's too _Slytherin. _And it's damn sexy." He growled.

"Ginny!" Draco sent her a pointed look. She sighed and let go of him. He huffed exaggeratedly and dropped her legs. She kissed him one last time and stepped back.

"I hope you're leaving to kill him." He declared. She mock-glared at him and mumbled against his lips.

"Later."

Ginny waited for Harry to turn around, and jumped out of the alley, smoothing down her hair and skirt, pretending she had been there all along. Harry turned back and bumped into her. He blinked several times, looked around, looked behind her, behind him, and then looked at her as if to say 'Where the hell did you come from?' He cocked his head to the side and looked confusedly at the alley behind her. She quickly grabbed his arm and started dragging him towards the end of the corridor.

"Where were you?" he asked somewhat worriedly.

"In the broom closet fixing my skirt." She declared instantly. For some reason he blushed. She could almost hear Draco snickering.

"But I had sworn I had seen you go…"

"Harry, were you watching me?" he blushed to the root of his hair and opened his mouth to answer, but she cut him off. "That's so stalkerish! How creepy!"

"IWASN'TWATCHINGYOU!" he spoke really fast. She threw her hair back and smiled amusedly.

"Good." Harry's eyes narrowed, and he pointed at her neck in confusion.

"What's that?"

"What's what?" she asked distractedly.

"That red mark on your neck." She stopped automatically, freezing from head to toe. Draco was SO going to pay… "Ginny?"

"A mosquito bit me." She said lamely, walking away swifly, sure Draco was laughing his ass off at the moment.

She mentally cursed. Draco would never let her live that one down.

And sure enough, it took her weeks to make him stop doing mosquito noises every time she passed by.


End file.
